Carter est Amoureux
Carter est Amoureux (or "Carter is in Love" as translated in English) is the 21st episode of the 11th season of "E.R." Summary Carter flies to Paris to see Kem when he learns that her mother is in the hospital. In Chicago, Birdie and Rebecca are back in the ER. Neela, Abby and Ray all make rookie mistakes with various patients. In therapy, Sam announces that she doesn't think she and Luka should be together. Jake tries to find out where his relationship with Abby is heading. NBC Description CARTER RE-UNITES WITH KEM IN PARIS WHILE EVERYTHING GOES WRONG IN THE ER -- THANDIE NEWTON GUEST STARS: Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) explodes at Neela (Parminder Nagra) for performing a complicated procedure on a baby, Abby (Maura Tierney) misdiagnoses an emphysema patient and Ray's (Shane West) procedural misstep on a stab victim has terrible results. Outside of the ER, Carter (Noah Wyle) dashes off to Paris after learning that Kem's (Thandie Newton) mother has been hospitalized. Once there, Carter discovers some things about himself and makes some life-altering decisions. Also starring Sherry Stringfield, Goran Visnjic, Linda Cardellini. Trivia *Although in the opening credits, Laura Innes does not appear in this episode. *In the opening scene, Carter and Abby are at the construction site of the new clinic. As they are walking away, several portable toilets marked "Oui Oui" are seen in the background. Oui Oui Enterprises is an actual supplier of portable toilets in the Chicago area. Quotes :Susan: (to Luka) I know that Morris isn't the sharpest shovel in the shed, but he's a paperwork hound. Besides, it keeps him from seeing patients. Think of it as community service. :Therapist: How long have you been together? :Sam: About a year on and off. Mostly on. :Therapist: Have you sought therapy before? :Sam: No. :Therapist: So what brings you to me today? :Sam: I don't think Luka and I should be together. :Luka (to Sam): I'm happy. :Sam: No, you're not. :Luka: I'm not? :'''Sam: Nobody is happy all the time. (to the therapist) He's like a sphinx, I never know what he's thinking. :Luka: We talk! :Sam: We don't talk. I talk. You sit there and smile. Occasionaly you nod and then I get mad. I am always the one who's getting angry, I am always the one who's yelling. :Luka: You want me to get angry? :Sam: Yeah! That would be nice. Could you please break a dish or... or scream at the top of your lungs? Something? :Luka: (sighs) :Sam: That's what I'm talking about. :Therapist: What are you feeling, Luka? :Luka: I'm happy! I'm happy and Sam's not. I don't know why. We're healthy, we enjoy each other, our work. We have a good life. :Therapist: How does that make you feel, Sam? :Sam: Like hitting him over the head with a hammer. :Sam (to Luka): After what happened to your wife and kids, you really wanna bring another baby into this world? :Therapist: You had a family before? :Sam: He says he's happy and he can't even talk about it. :Luka: I had two children and a wife. They were killed years ago. I mean, how does it help us for me to talk about these things? :Sam: Because it's a huge part of who you are and you won't let me in! :Jake (to Abby): So I was thinking that I might rank County as my first choice of internship. :Abby: What about UCFS? :Jake: Uhm, I don't wanna go to UCFS, I wanna stay right here. :Abby: Don't do that... for me. :Abby: Don't go away mad, Jake. :Jake: But do go away, right? Category:Episodes Category:Season 11